Indiscretos
by ahyuga
Summary: Decepções abalam qualquer um, mudam qualquer um. Sasuke era novo demais para entender o que era amor e se deixou levar por seu corpo e mente volúveis, ao notar que tudo não passou de uma ilusão se afastou de todos, de sua família, de seus amigos, de sua cidade... Os anos passam, e uma morena de fortes opiniões o faz repensar alguns de seus atos.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke andava apressado até a faculdade, não podia perder outra aula.

O telefone em seu bolso estava desligado a pelo menos três dias, não queria contato com ninguém. Sabia que seus pais não ligariam antes do final de semana, e eles seriam os únicos que teriam sua atenção nos próximos meses.

Olhou a hora e notou que ainda tinha algum tempo sobrando antes do inicio de sua aula, decidiu pegar um café, assim que entrou no estabelecimento que se localizava no campus de sua faculdade, sentiu queimar em sua pele os olhares femininos nada discretos.

Era um belo homem, sabia disso, apesar de nunca ter usado isso em sua vantagem, era plenamente ciente do efeito que causava sobre as mulheres.

— Bom dia Sasuke. - A atendente corou ao cumprimentar o cliente, que nos últimos meses ia sempre ao mesmo horário e pedia a mesma coisa.

— Bom dia Guren, como esta seu irmão? Está melhor do resfriado? - Sasuke questionou a mulher, que ja preparava seu café, forte e sem açúcar.

— Yūkimaru está melhor, mais teimoso do que nunca. - Mesmo tendo ficado um tanto tímida pelo belo homem lembrar-se de seu irmão, ela sorriu carinhosa. - Agora colocou na cabeça que deve seguir seus passos, você virou referencia para ele Sasuke.

O semblante de Sasuke muda, aquela informação era nova, viu o menino apenas duas vezes, na primeira, Guren não havia conseguido uma babá e acabou levando o caçula para o serviço enquanto esperava seu café puxou assunto com o menino, que ficou realmente animado com a atenção que recebeu do adulto, e na segunda o menino estava manhoso e com febre, a irmã decidiu que seria melhor levá-lo para o hospital, mas primeiro precisaria passar no trabalho, avisar o que estava acontecendo.

— Bom, espero que ele se baseie apenas em minhas qualidades. - Com um sorriso sem graça ele se aproxima do caixa, onde deixa o valor exato para dois cafés. - Tome um café também, você parece cansada, se precisar de ajude fale, posso cuidar dele um dia desses, você merece um tempo só.

Guren cora ainda mais, sabia que ele estava certo, seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando ela tinha 16 anos e seu irmão apenas três meses de vida, desde então, sua maior preocupação na vida passou a ser seu pequeno irmão. Nem lembrava a última vez em que havia pensado somente em si.

— Aqui está o número da minha casa, quando tiver folga me avise, levo o pequeno para passear enquanto você aproveita.

Sem esperar resposta Sasuke sai da cafeteria e ruma para a sala de aula. Sua primeira aula do dia seria com Hatake Kakashi, suspirou, seria uma longa manhã.

—-

Faziam exatos dois anos que não tinha notícias dele, sentia falta do amigo, do sorriso fácil, da inocência dele, ninguém conseguia substitui-lo.

Tanta coisa havia mudado, foi tão injusta com ele, hoje sabia que ele estava certo, só queria o bem dela, só queria que ela fosse feliz e respeitada.

Levantou da cama devagar, quanto mais o tempo passava mais falta sentia, realmente acreditou que um dia esse aperto iria passar, estava enganada.

— Onde vai? - O ruivo despertou com o movimento na cama, era folga dela, não tinha porque sair da cama. - Volta aqui...

Ela riu com a manha do noivo.

— Precisamos comer, querido. - Ela fez carinho nos cabelos sedosos ouvindo um suspiro abafado. - Vou trazer o café para nós.

— Podemos comer depois... Tenho ideias melhores para agora. - Ele a puxou para si, selando seus lábios, ouvindo um gemido baixo da mulher quando puxou seus cabelos. - Você me enlouquece Ino.

Ela sorriu com a frase dele.

Realmente, muita coisa havia mudado.

—-

— Quero este projeto para o fim da semana que vem, pensem como empreendedores e me surpreendam.

Kakashi finalizava a aula, que durara duas horas. Estava cansado, ficou tempo demais falando, normalmente daria um capitulo qualquer para os alunos lerem e faria algumas perguntas aleatórias, mas o fim do semestre estava chegando, precisava tirar as dúvidas de seus alunos para pedir o trabalho que fecharia as notas.

Observava os estudantes guardarem seus materiais e aos poucos deixarem a sala.

— Uchiha, por favor, venha aqui. - Chamou o moreno.

— Sim? - Sasuke não encarava seu professor, tinha ideia do que ele falaria e estava pronto para bufar e ir embora.

— Você sabe o que quero saber... Já tem data? - O olho direito do professor brilhava.

Como esperado, Sasuke bufou e rumou para a porta.

Antes de sair olhou novamente para o professor, que apesar da máscara, sabia que estava rindo. Era um dos poucos que sabia porque o professor escondia o rosto daquela forma... O mais velho era muito especial para ele, mais que um professor um amigo.

— Sem datas, depois que saiu da america teve outras ideias e resolveu que não estava bom o bastante.

— Estou tão ansioso. - Kakashi queria falar outra coisa para Sasuke, mas não sabia se era o melhor momento. - Seu pai quer que você volte para as festas de final de ano.

— Deve querer, mas já disse que não posso. Tenho um objetivo aqui, também estou com saudades deles, mas ainda não tenho estômago para reencontrar todos. - Sasuke não se permitia lembrar do passado, toda aquela dor deveria ficar para trás.

— Seus pais não tem culpa disso, não deveria puni-los desta forma. - O semblante de Kakashi muda de repente. - Mais uma coisa, quero que comece a andar com seu telefone ligado.

— Isso não é possível. - Sasuke virou-se novamente para a saída.

— Não foi um pedido.

— Tenho que ir, o velho não gosta de atrasos.

Com aquela frase se foi. Kakashi suspirou, ele estava mais teimoso que quando era criança. Não seria tão fácil quanto achava convencê-lo a voltar para casa.

—-

Uzumaki Naruto caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, sua próxima aula começava em dez minutos, mas não tinha a menor pressa, queria ir para a cantina e esperar seus amigos.

Via as pessoas passarem apressadas ao seu redor, indiferentes a ele, se arrependeu no instante seguinte que cedeu ao amigo e decidiu ir com ele para a faculdade, podiam ter escolhido alguma mais ao sul.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, quando recebeu a notícia da mudança do melhor amigo não pensou duas vezes e no dia seguinte já estavam com as malas prontas, preparado para acompanhá-lo nessa nossa aventura.

— Está pensando em quem? - O moreno perguntou, tirando Naruto de seus devaneios.

— No passado. - Naruto encarou Sasuke enquanto caminhavam lado a lado em direção a sala. - Esta atrasado.

— Kakashi.

Naruto apenas assentiu. E seguiu o amigo em silêncio. Conhecia o moreno a anos e sempre se pegava intimidado com o porte dele, com sua segurança, muitas vezes duvidando que seriam amigos por tanto tempo. Sasuke foi o único que viu seu sofrimento, que se aproximar mesmo com as negativas que recebeu do Uzumaki, que não confiando em ninguém, tentava a todo custo repelir o garoto.

— Estão atrasados. - A voz fez os dois olharem sobre o ombro, disse o professor Sarutobi Hiruzen.

— O senhor também. - Sasuke retrucou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Sem responder o professor entrou na sala, esperou os alunos se acomodarem para começar seu discurso.

— Bom dia. - Sarutobi olhava para a pilha de provas corrigidas a sua frente. - Quero parabeniza-los, todos foram muito bem na última avaliação.

Um suspiro de alivio tomou a sala.

— Como vocês sabem faltam dois meses para o término deste semestre e farei uma avaliação diferente. - Com passos calmos foi até a porta, a abrindo para que Kakashi e um grupo de estudantes entrassem. - Estes são os alunos da turma que iniciou depois dessa, ou seja, tem dois semestres a menos que vocês.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos assim que os mais novos entraram, mas todas suas dúvidas foram para o espaço quando Sarutobi esclareceu o que faziam ali.

— Iremos separá-los em duplas. - Kakashi tomou a frente. - Essa avaliação ira contar para minha aula também, o que não exclui o trabalho que pedi mais cedo.

Naruto não gostou nem um pouco da informação, odiava mudanças, e ser forçado a estudar com alguém que nunca havia visto era muito para seu humor. Sua irritação era quase palpável.

— Levantem a mão quando ouvirem seu nome. - Sarutobi começou a chamar um por um, enquanto Kakashi ia escolhendo a dupla entre os mais novos.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi que demorou um pouco mais para decidir quem seria sua dupla, por fim escolheu uma menina. A mesma caminhou acanhada em direção ao moreno.

Ele a observava atentamente, cabelos compridos tão negros que refletiam azul, usava uma blusa lilás e calças jeans que marcavam bem suas coxas, usava sapatilhas pretas, delicada, pensou Sasuke.

— Oi. - Ela disse parando ao lado dele, que ao ouvir sua voz fechou os olhos em deleite. - Posso sentar?

Naruto cutuca o amigo que parecia ter dormido.

— Que? Claro, senta aqui.

Sasuke aponta para a cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

Ele olha para frente novamente, seu olhar cai direto em Kakashi, que parecia alheio a situação.

— Então era por isso que na semana passada o velho pediu para trazerem mais cadeiras. - Sasuke falou, agora encarando o professor mais velho. - Se prepare Naruto, ele esta tramando algo.

A jovem olhou para o moreno ao seu lado, "Quem é velho? Será que ele se refere ao professor Sarutobi?!"

— Espero que ele não me castigue... Ainda não me recuperei da última.

— Você mereceu, agora já sabe o que não falar.

"Do que estão falando?"

Sasuke puxou um envelope de sua mochila e o entregou para Naruto, o mesmo o abriu com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas sorriu quando leu seu conteúdo.

— Finalmente.

— Uzumaki Naruto.

O loiro congelou, já estava crente que faria o trabalho sozinho e feliz por isso.

De repente toda irritação que sentia foi substituída por pavor, quando viu a rosada sorridente caminhando em sua direção.

— Ela não... - A voz de Naruto mal pode ser ouvida pela morena que acompanhava a cena sem entender nada.

Sem poder se conter Sasuke começou a rir da cara do amigo, que o olhava pedindo ajuda.

— Sasuke! - A rosada beijou o rosto dele antes de se sentar.

— Sakura, como está?

— Bem melhor, apesar da tranquilidade sinto falta deles. - Ela se referia aos amigos, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chōji, que se formaram naquele ano.

A morena se sentiu incomodada com o fato ter sido deixada de lado pela sua dupla, mas não falou nada, depois teriam tempo para conversar.

— Bom, todos estão com suas duplas. Espero que se deem bem. - Kakashi fala olhando diretamente para Naruto, que parece querer fugir daquele lugar.

— O trabalho será simples, mas complexo. - Hiruzem começa a explicar, e todos na sala fixam sua atenção nele. - Vou usar dois alunos como exemplo, por ja terem experiência e por terem concordado em nos ajudar com esse trabalho.

Um burburinho começa na sala, de quem ele falava?

— Uchiha e Uzumaki, venham até aqui.

Sem uma palavra os dois caminham em direção ao professor, algumas meninas suspiraram quando passaram o que fazia o moreno pensar se tinha escolhido a faculdade certa.

— Sasuke e Naruto tem um negócio, eles são sócios a aproximadamente dois anos, e agora vão expandir suas áreas de atuação. - Exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas pela sala.- Juntos montaram um escritório especializado em resolver problemas burocráticos de outras empresas.

Sakura observava tudo com sorriso nos lábios, sabia que Sasuke odiava ser exposto daquela forma, mas se divertia com a ideia dele sendo assediado pelos corredores.

— Sasuke, por favor, explique melhor sua ajuda nesse trabalho.

O moreno assentiu, tomando a frente e olhando diretamente para sua dupla, que o encarava com olhos arregalados.

— Trarei alguns documentos, sobre empresas que estão ou estavam prestes a falir, não divulgarei o nome de nenhuma delas para que não se baseiem nisso, cada dupla ficará responsável por resolver o problema da empresa.

— Como nós já sabemos o que fazer nesses casos, nosso trabalho será diferente do restante de vocês. - Naruto mencionou, pois alguns alunos reclamavam que seria injusto.

— Podem sentar. - Sarutobi disse aos dois, que em silencio voltaram para seus lugares.

Assim que sentou, Sasuke pode sentir a inquietação de sua dupla. Olhou para ela e pode notar que a mesma estava muito séria olhando para suas mãos sobre o colo.

— Não se preocupe, você não será prejudicada de forma alguma. - Sasuke tentou acalma-la, devia estar preocupada com o trabalho. - Kakashi explicará melhor nosso trabalho e você vera que não precisa se preocupar.

A morena pareceu relaxar, já não apertava mais as mãos e agora o olhava levemente corada.

— Não sabia que tinha um negócio.

— Poucos sabem, não é algo que saia espalhando aos quatro cantos. - Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no lábio do Uchiha. - Abrimos o escritório por diversão, mas acabou dando certo e hoje é o que mais me orgulho.

— Qual o nome?

— NS Acessoria. - Intrigado com a legitima curiosidade da morena Sasuke se aproximou inconscientemente.

— Eu conheço - Os olhos da moça brilharam de admiração. - Meu pai contratou este escritório quando teve problemas com o sócio no ano passado.

Ainda mais intrigado, o moreno passou a observar cada detalhe do rosto da jovem.

— Quem é seu pai?

— Hyuga Hiashi.

Petrificado, Sasuke encarou a bela jovem em sua frente. Estava ferrado.

.


	2. Capítulo 2

\- Não brinca.

\- To falando sério cara, ela é a Hyuga.

Sem controlar, Naruto começa a rir escandalosamente, o que chama a atenção de algumas pessoas que estão sentadas próximo a eles na cantina.

\- Você tem muita sorte!

Sasuke encosta a testa na mesa, não conseguia comer nada, o fato de ter que fazer um trabalho que demoraria dois meses para ser concluído junto da Hyuga estava embrulhando seu estômago.

\- Sorte? Cadê a sorte disso?

\- Ela é a garota do telefone!

Quando estava cuidando do caso Hyuga em seu escritório, muitas coisas ocupavam seu tempo. Como contatar advogados... Verificar os balanços entregues pelo o sócio suspeito... Ficar horas no telefone repetindo perguntas para a filha do cliente somente porque sua voz o acalmava...

Era vergonhoso, mas sim, ele fizera isso.

 _Tudo começou quando Hiashi pede para sua filha ligar para o escritório que estava auditando seu negócio. Estava muito atarefado separando alguns arquivos para descarte. A jovem fazia questão de ajudar o pai, logo foi separar papéis também e com isso esqueceu da ligação, lembrando-se apenas quando a empregada da casa entrou no escritório questionando sobre o jantar._

 _Passava das 18:00 quando a menina apressada discou os números ditados pelo pai._

 _No escritório, apenas Sasuke permanecia, depois do fechamento da folha de pagamento de seus funcionário, ele revisava tudo antes de mandar arquivar. Ouviu o telefone da recepção tocar insistentemente e mesmo sem ser de seu feitio o atendeu sem se apresentar._

 _\- NS Assessoria._

 _\- Ãhh, boa noite._

 _\- Em que posso ajudá-la?_

 _\- Me desculpe o horário, mas meu pai é cliente de vocês e preciso de uma informação._

 _Sasuke por um momento se deixa levar pela voz macia do outro lado da linha._

 _\- Nome da empresa?_

 _\- Hyuga Emp._

 _-Qual a dúvida?_

 _\- Seria sobre o último balanço feito pelo antigo sócio, algumas coisas não ficaram claras, meu pai gostaria de saber se tem alguma irregularidade?_

 _Enquanto a garota rabiscava em um bloco de papel, Sasuke pensava em que perguntar para ouvir mais aquela doce voz._

 _\- No momento não teria muitas informações para lhe passar. - Ele precisava ouvir mais aquela voz. - Estarei solicitando um parecer detalhado, pois o expediente já acabou por hoje. Qual seu nome?_

 _\- Hinata Hyuga._

 _\- Posso entrar em contato com você por esse número?_

 _-Sim._

 _"Droga, ela fala pouco." Pensou o Uchiha, se convencendo de que não adiantaria ficar com ela na linha naquele momento._

 _\- Certo, amanhã retornarei a ligação._

 _\- Obrigada, boa noite._

 _-Boa noite._

Sasuke ainda se lembrava com perfeição das longas conversas que teve pelo telefone com a garota, que começou a ligar em nome do pai diariamente, e por instruções do Uchiha era transferida diretamente para a sala dele. Suas conversas sempre se iniciavam com assuntos profissionais, mas acabava se desviando e quando percebiam falavam da infância ou dos planos para o futuro.

As ligações dela viraram a melhor hora do dia do Uchiha, ele sabia que em algum momento o caso se resolveria e ela não teria mais desculpa para ligar.

\- Devo contar para ela quem sou, mas como fazer isso? - Sasuke perguntava encarando os olhos azuis brilhantes a sua frente. Talvez o melhor amigo pudesse ter um lampejo e lhe salvar naquele momento.

\- Apenas confirme se ela é a Hyuga que ligava, e diga que era com você que ela falava. - Naruto voltou sua atenção para seu lanche. - Não tem mistério, você não fez nada que pudesse ofende-la.

O moreno encarou o telefone desligado, se perguntando se ela sentia por ele pelo menos um pouco do que ele sentia por ela. Era estranho dizer isso, mas estava apaixonado por ela, sem nem ao menos tê-la visto antes.

\- Vai fazer o que Kakashi mandou? - O loiro perguntou apontando para o telefone na mão do Uchiha.

\- Sim, mas primeiro vou trocar de número.

\- Não precisa fazer isso e você sabe disso.

Sem responder o moreno levantou, se despedindo com um aceno de cabeça e saiu do campus. Não tinha mais cabeça para ficar na última aula do dia. Precisava pensar com calma, decidir a melhor forma de falar com a garota do telefone.

Em seu apartamento pegou o arquivo do caso Hyuga, havia alguns números anotados, um deles da sua garota. Havia pedido um número de contato depois que ligou para a casa e acabou tendo que falar com a irmã mais nova dela, não queria mais correr o risco de falar com a pessoa errada e decidiu ligar diretamente para ela.

Sem pensar mais para não desistir, ligou seu telefone, ignorando as mensagens sobre ligações perdidas e digitando o número da Hyuga, suspirou quando começou a chamar e quase desligou quando a ligação foi atendida.

Hinata encarava seu primo, que tentava explicar para ela a diferença entre o sistema IOS e Android. A garota não se interessava por isso, mas seu primo estava tão empolgado que ela não teve coragem de manda-lo ficar quieto.

\- Não entendo como você consegue usar esse telefone. - Ele olhava com indignação para o smartphone na mesa em frente a morena.

\- Ele faz ligações, recebe mensagens e consigo ouvir minhas músicas. Não preciso de mais. - Ela tentava convence-lo de que para suas necessidades o telefone estava ótimo.

\- Mas é tão limitado, você paga só pela maçã, não vale a pena.

\- Já disse Neji, não preciso de mais...

A discussão se seguiu por mais alguns minutos, até a namorada de Neji chegar e força-lo a mudar de assunto.

A morena encarou o casal a sua frente, Neji sempre era frio e distante com quem não conhecia, já Tenten cativava a todos ao seu redor, tão comunicativa e encantadora. Hinata esperava um dia ter um relacionamento assim, não com alguém frio, mas alguém que a completasse.

\- Então como foi sua aula? - Tenten perguntou para Hinata.

\- O professor Sarutobi passou um trabalho diferente e descobri que minha dupla é um empresário bem sucedido que aparentemente não gosta dos Hyuga's. - Hinata disse com as bochechas coradas. - Já que quando ouviu meu nome parou de falar comigo completamente, quase me ignorando... E tenho certeza que ouvi ele falando pro loiro, amigo dele, trocar de dupla.

Ela se lembrava da expressão dele. Primeiro incredulidade, depois reconhecimento, então horror. Não entendia o que tinha feito que o tivesse ofendido daquela forma.

Tinha a sensação que o conhecia, no pouco tempo que esteve ao seu lado, notou que quando algo o incomodava estalava a língua. Um som estranhamente familiar. Ouviu perfeitamente quando ele pediu para trocar de dupla com o loiro e ela desejou que ele aceitasse. Porque se fosse para aturar mau-humor iria para o escritório do seu pai.

\- Ele deve ter sido pego de surpresa... - Tenten tentava defender Sasuke, já havia feito alguns cursos com ele e sabia que o moreno era difícil de lidar.

\- Não defenda ele. - Neji resmungou para a namorada.

\- Neji esta certo.

\- Olha, não estou defendendo. - Ela suspirou, era uma sensação incômoda ter o par de pérolas fixos nela. - Sasuke é difícil sim, ainda mais se é pego de surpresa... E tenho certeza que no próximo encontro de vocês ele estará mais manso.

A dúvida estava implícita nos olhos de Hinata. Já havia ouvido algumas amigas falar como o Uchiha era sensacional, perfeito e lindo. Também comentavam que ele era inalcançável e que quando não gostava de alguém não tentava disfarçar.

Havia ouvido tanto coisa que achava que o conhecia muito bem. Tinha certeza disso.

Ele era apenas mais um filhinho do papai que sempre teve tudo que queria, que usou de seu nome para ser o que é hoje. Ele não sabe o que é batalhar por algo, teve tudo de mão beijada e por isso se acha melhor.

Lembrou-se do rapaz que a ligava do escritório (que agora sabia pertencer ao Uchiha Sasuke), ele era tão divertido sempre mudando o rumo de suas conversas, era estranho terem conversado sobre tantas coisas sem ao menos saber o nome do rapaz, acreditava que fosse algum estagiário já que ele parou de ligar, talvez seu contrato tivesse acabado... Muitas vezes se pegou inventando dúvidas somente para poder ligar para ele.

Estava arrumando suas coisas, iria para casa quando sentiu seu telefone vibrar sobre a mesa.

\- Alô. - O silencio que teve em resposta a deixou nervosa. - Oi?

 _\- Oi._

Seu coração falhou uma batida, aquela voz...

\- Espera um pouco. - Ela falou, se apressando para se afastar de seu primo.

Pacientemente Sasuke aguardava, podia ouvir que ela se despedia de alguém, e se viu curioso para saber com ela falava.

\- Pronto. - Ela falou. - Pensei que não íamos mais nos falar.

 _\- Preciso te falar uma coisa e acho que não vai gostar._

\- Então fale logo...

 _\- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke._

.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hinata sentiu seu rosto esquentar, suas mãos suando e não notou quando o telefone escorregou de encontro ao chão.

Isso só podia ser uma piada de mau gosto.

Olhou devagar para baixo, onde o telefone repousava. Com uma calma que não sabia ter, pegou o aparelho encarando o número na tela. Queria desligar, nunca mais falar com aquele homem, apagar de sua memória as boas conversas que tiveram. Como ele pode falar com ela daquela forma no passado e ser tão indiferente quando descobriu quem era?

\- Por que está fazendo isso? - Sua voz estava baixa, queria chorar.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Por que está me fazendo de palhaça?

Sasuke não respondeu, estava indignado com a pergunta. Ligou disposto a se desculpar e tentar se aproximar verdadeiramente dela.

\- Não estou fazendo nada Hinata.

A morena se apressou em direção ao carro. Estava difícil se controlar, todas as lembranças das conversas que tiveram e ele escondendo quem era, fazendo ela acreditar que era especial, quando estava sendo apenas uma distração.

\- Me ligue em 15 minutos. - Ela disse sem esperar resposta, desligando o telefone e jogando sobre o banco do passageiro.

Ela lembrava de tudo que as amigas falavam dele, lembrava do que Tenten falou sobre ele, das vezes que sua amiga Guren, contou como ele era gentil com ela e seu irmão. Era impossível para ela pensar que fosse a mesma pessoa.

Apesar de sempre se impor, Hinata era insegura, seu pai a deixou complexada e sua irmã não ajudava muito. Era difícil pensar que alguém como Uchiha Sasuke fosse legal com ela sem ter uma piada por trás.

Em seu apartamento Sasuke encarava o telefone com o cenho franzido, não entendeu a reação da Hyuga. Duvidoso resolveu enviar uma mensagem para ela.

Uchiha Sasuke: _Hinata, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?_

Apenas quando passou os 15 minutos pedidos por ela, foi que recebeu resposta.

Hyuga Hinata: _Aconteceu que não consigo falar com você. Não entendo porque fez isso e não quero saber!_

Estava escrevendo a resposta quando outra mensagem apareceu no visor.

Hyuga Hinata: _Vou falar com o professor Hatake, pedir que me troque de dupla._

Uchiha Sasuke: _Você não vai fazer isso!_

Hyuga Hinata: _E porque não faria?_

Hyuga Hinata: _Você estava tirando com a minha cara o tempo todo, achava o que? Qual a diversão em me fazer gostar de você?! Qual a diversão em se passar por meu amigo?!_

Uchiha Sasuke: _Pensei que fosse seu amigo, e que você fosse minha amiga também! Não me apresentei no início para não ser influenciada pelo meu sobrenome!_

Hyuga Hinata: _E o que eu faria com a porcaria do seu nome?_

Uchiha Sasuke: _Eu não sei, ficaria impressionada com o que já tentaram para se aproximar de mim. Tenho meus motivos para ter sempre um pé atrás._

Hyuga Hinata: _Claro, deve ser muito difícil ter todos aos seus pés fazendo sua vontades. Nossa, coitado de você._

Uchiha Sasuke: _Você não sabe do que está falando!_

Hyuga Hinata: _Sei o suficiente._

Sasuke sentia seu sangue ferver, queria atirar o telefone longe e ao mesmo tempo falar algumas verdades para a garota.

Uchiha Sasuke: _Pense o que quiser, não me importo. Mas nem pense em falar com Kakashi, além de não te trocar de dupla ainda pegaria mais no meu pé._

Hyuga Hinata: _Tem medo dele?_

Uchiha Sasuke: _Não._

Hyuga Hinata: _Você não quis dizer no nosso pé?_

Uchiha Sasuke: _Não._

Ele sabia que provavelmente Kakashi a trocaria sim de dupla, também sabia que ele não faria nada para prejudicá-la, mas ele era egoísta demais e não queria outra dupla. Queria ela.

Uchiha Sasuke: _Que tal um acordo?_

Hyuga Hinata: _Fala._

E agora? Ele não esperava que ela lhe respondesse tão prontamente. Contava com tempo para bolar algo enquanto tentava convencê-la. Olhou para fora pela janela a sua direita, observou seu gato sobre o para peito, parecia tão concentrado olhando para fora, tão perdido quanto seu dono.

Encarou novamente o telefone.

A foto dela era tão bonita, ela estava de costas, o cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa e olhava para trás com um sorriso. Ele não tinha foto no perfil. O status dela era a parte animada de uma música que depois de pesquisar descobriu ser de uma banda britânica chamada McFly. O status dele era o que vinha padrão quando se ativa o aplicativo. Mesmo sem ter visto sabia que ela havia personalizado o papel de parede, já o maximo que ele tinha feito era trocado para uma cor sólida, aquelas carinhas o irritavam.

Ela era a luz que ele precisava, a alegria que faltava em sua vida. Não podia deixar passar a chance que o universo estava lhe dando. E não ia.

Uchiha Sasuke: _Três dias. Se em três dias sua opinião sobre mim não mudar eu mesmo falo com Kakashi._

Hyuga Hinata: _Não está um pouco convencido?_

Uchiha Sasuke: _Não. Apenas sei que não sou o que você disse e quero lhe provar isso._

Estava ansioso esperando a resposta dela, mas e se ela negasse? Se chegasse a esse ponto apelaria para Tenten. Ela saberia exatamente o que fazer, e pensando com calma percebeu que deveria ter falado com ela desde o começo.

Seu gato parecia ser afetado pela energia que emanava e se aproximou do dono, deitando no espaço ao lado no sofá, esfregando a cabeça na perna do Uchiha.

\- Você está cada dia mais folgado. - Falou acariciando o gato. - E agora falo com gatos.

Rindo de si mesmo Sasuke levantou com o gato no colo e caminhou para a cozinha.

\- Está com fome? - O gato miou baixo quando foi colocado perto de sua tigela de comida. - Eu estou.

Preparou um sanduíche e nada de resposta da Hyuga, fez um café, lavou e guardou o que usou, deu comida e água para seu gato, colocou algumas roupas na máquina de lavar, e nada de resposta. Quando estava no banho, ouviu seu celular apitar e sem pensar saiu correndo se enrolando no primeiro pedaço de pano que achou.

Hyuga Hinata: _Aceito._

Sentiu como se tivesse tirado um elefante de suas costas. Estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios quando se virou para retornar ao banheiro, mas o sorriso rapidamente se desfez quando viu o rastro de água e espuma que deixou no caminho até a sala.

\- Droga!

Hinata se encontrava sentada sozinha em uma praça no condomínio onde morava, estava lá desde que chegara do shopping. Não esperava que Sasuke insistisse, muito menos que propusesse uma chance com ela. Acreditava que ele faria questão de trocar de dupla.

Não sabia mais o que pensar. E se estivesse errada sobre ele? E se ele não fosse arrogante como pensava? E se a amizade deles fosse mesmo verdadeira? E se…

Tantas dúvidas começaram a surgir. Ela estando errada significava que Sasuke a acharia uma perfeita babaca. Com um gemido ela se levantou e caminhou para casa, vendo algumas crianças brincando no gramado em frente as casas da rua. Viu quando uma garotinha de cabelos negros correu da mãe gritando que ainda era cedo para tomar banho, em meio sua fuga, a menina corre para o lado de Hinata jogando-se sobre a Hyuga.

\- Hina! Não deixa ela me pegar. - A menina pedia com cara de choro. - Por favor!

Hinata pegou a menina no colo, caminhando com ela em direção a mulher mais velha.

\- Mikai, parece que não te dei educação desse jeito. - A mulher era alta, tinha cabelos castanho escuro que caiam repicados até sua cintura, os olhos em um tom único, castanho avermelhados. Kurenai foi professora de Hinata e havia se tornado muito próxima da aluna.

\- Você tem que obedecer sua mãe. - Hinata falava devagar com a criança, que ainda lhe encarava com os olhos, iguais os da mãe, marejados. - Como vai ser a menina mais cheirosa do bairro se não tomar banho?!

\- Posso passar perfume. - Mikai respondeu prontamente.

\- Eca. - Hinata fez que ia se afastar da menina. - Não quero brincar com uma porquinha.

Kurenai deu risada quando a filha saiu correndo para dentro de casa falando que ia tomar banho para brincar com a tia Hinata.

\- Obrigada!

Hinata apenas riu e caminhou em direção sua casa.

Ela se lembrava de quando Kurenai engravidou e parou de dar aulas, lembrou de como se aproximaram e a mais nova ia visitá-la todos os dias. Foi uma época divertida… Tanta coisa mudou nos anos que se seguiram. Ela agora fazia faculdade, enquanto Kurenai cuidava da filha o dia todo.

Chegou em frente sua casa e não queria entrar, mas não tinha muitas opções.

Rumou diretamente para a escada, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Não queria conversar com sua família, só queria tomar banho e dormir.

Estava no topo da escadaria quando a voz de sua irmã a fez parar.

\- Chegou tarde hoje. - Hanabi falava indiferente. - Onde estava?

Não gostava quando a mais nova lhe tratava assim, na verdade odiava, mas odiava mais ainda discussões.

\- Estava por aí. - Sem esperar resposta seguiu o caminho para seu quarto.

Tomou seu banho rapidamente colocando uma camiseta larga em seguida e deitando.

Naquela noite sonhou com Sasuke. No sonho ele lhe esperava na praia, o tempo estava nublado e ele encarava o mar com o semblante sério, ela se aproximava animada e quando o chamou ele a olhou de cima a baixo lançando um sorriso de canto misterioso, quando estavam se aproximando ela acordou. Era a primeira vez que sonhava com um garoto e se sentiu culpada por ter resmungando quando seu relógio despertou.

Levantou devagar, colocando um vestido florido, o dia estava quente e teria apenas duas aulas naquele dia.

Estava terminando seu café quando seu pai chegou, já com o jornal em mãos.

\- Bom dia Hinata. - Hyuga Hiashi era um homem rígido que poucas vezes mostrava seus sentimentos.

\- Bom dia. - Hinata sempre se sentia intimidada na presença do pai. - Já estou de saída.

O mais velho apenas assentiu, enquanto ela se dirigia a garagem. Com um suspiro profundo ela rumou a faculdade, as duas aulas que tinha eram com Sarutobi e provavelmente seria sobre o trabalho.

As ruas estavam pouco movimentadas e acabou chegando muito cedo. Decidiu por tomar um café e colocar o assunto em dia com sua amiga Guren.

\- Bom dia Guren. - Ela disse se escorando no balcão. - Café com leite.

\- Hinata, pensei que tinha esquecido de mim. - Guren falou animada.

Logo engataram uma conversa sobre algumas músicas que andavam ouvido, Hinata estava tão absorta no assunto que não percebeu a porta abrindo.

\- Sasuke, bom dia. - Hinata congelou, tentando não virar para fita-lo.

\- Bom dia Guren, tudo bem? - A voz dele estava levemente rouca, o que fez a Hyuga ceder e virar levemente a cabeça.

Ele estava com os cabelos úmidos e arrepiados, usava uma jaqueta preta sobre uma camisa de botões azul, calça jeans de lavagem clara e tênis all star preto.

\- Aqui está. - Hinata foi tirada de sua análise pela voz de Guren entregando o café ao moreno, a Hyuga se perguntava quando ele tinha feito o pedido. - Ahh… Eu queria pedir algo…

Sasuke se aproximou colocando o dinheiro exato para dois cafés sobre o balcão. Hinata não entendeu o gesto, mais tarde iria questionar a amiga.

\- Sim? - Ele olhava sua amiga com respeito em seu olhar.

\- Amanhã a tarde estarei de folga…

Sasuke abriu um largo sorriso e a Hyuga estreitou os olhos.

\- Claro, que horas devo passar em sua casa?

\- Pode ser às 14h?

\- Com certeza, qual seu endereço mesmo?

Hinata encarava a cena com o queixo caído, ontem ele lhe pedia uma chance e hoje marcava um encontro com outra na sua frente?!

Era assim que ele queria mudar a imagem que ela tinha dele? Talvez alguém devesse avisá-lo que estava fazendo isso errado.

\- Vou deixar a mochila pronta, não precisa se preocupar com nada.

\- Podemos lanchar no shopping, comer porcaria um dia não vai fazer mal.

A morena sentiu seu sangue ferver, estava com ciúmes, ela iria sair com ele e levar uma mochila, o que fariam para precisar levar roupas?

\- Não acho uma boa ideia. - Guren falou servindo um café para si, "então era pra isso o dinheiro a mais" a Hyuga pensou.

\- Só uma vez Guren. - Sasuke falou olhando fixamente nos olhos da moça que corou.

\- Tudo bem, mas só desta vez.

Com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios o Uchiha olhou para Hinata, a mesma estava lhe fuzilando com o olhar, ato que passou despercebido pelo moreno.

\- Só diga para ele que sou velho e não tenho muito pique. - O moreno comentou divertido.

Ele?

Quem era 'ele'?

\- Yukimaru vai ficar tão animado em passar a tarde com você que duvido que lembre de correr.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, era do irmão de Guren que estavam falando, sem conter seus gestos a morena abaixou a cabeça, batendo a testa levemente no balcão.

\- O que está acontecendo comigo? - Ela se perguntou baixinho, sem notar que os dois a olharam com curiosidade

\- Está tudo bem Hinata? - Guren perguntou preocupada.

\- Oi? - Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, corando em seguida. - Sim, está sim, apenas estou divagando.

Sasuke a observava com atenção, se afastou do balcão se despedindo de Guren e rumando para a saída.

\- Vamos Hinata?

\- Onde?

\- Aula, Sarutobi, trabalho, dupla…

\- Ok.

Ela se levando pagando seu café e seguindo o moreno que manteve a porta aberta para ela passar.

Seguiam em silêncio para a sala de aula, nenhum a vontade com o clima que se criou entre eles, mas também nenhum com vontade de falar.

No corredor próximo a sala encontraram Naruto, que discutia com o moreno sobre um caso que seu pai havia julgado na semana anterior. Hinata escutava com atenção tudo o que falavam e notou que o Uchiha era bom com argumentos. Deixando o loiro algumas vezes sem resposta.

\- Falou com a Sakura? - Naruto perguntou mudando de assunto.

\- Liguei para ela ontem de noite, se fosse você esqueceria isso, ela não deu importância, não ficou magoada, deixe pra lá também…

\- Pra você é fácil falar, nunca passou por isso.

\- E nem vou.

Mais uma vez Hinata se pegou sendo ignorada pelo moreno, mas de certa forma era bom, assim podia escutar o que eles falavam sem ter que opinar em nada.

Entraram na sala, mas em vez de sentar Sasuke foi em direção ao professor Hatake que estava num canto lendo seu exemplar surrado do livro Icha Icha paradise.

\- Já não decorou essa porcaria? - Hinata arregalou os olhos com a forma que o Uchiha tratou o professor.

\- Sim, mas é sempre um prazer reler. - Kakashi ergueu os olhos do livro encarando os alunos, sorrindo por baixo da máscara para Hinata.

\- Que seja. - A voz do moreno era de desdém. - Pode explicar o trabalho para Hinata?

\- Claro. - Sasuke assentiu e se virou, pronto para rumar ao seu lugar. - Fez o que mandei?

\- Sim. Mas não porque você mandou. - Ele encarou Hinata. - Só tenho um motivo que valha a pena agora.

Sem mais uma palavra ele caminhou para seu lugar, deixando Hinata com o professor e com dúvidas sobre o que eles falavam.

Bom, teria três dias para descobrir quem Uchiha Sasuke era e estava começando a gostar da ideia.


End file.
